Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
The present invention generally relates to taxidermy and nature sculpture, and more particularly to methods for producing realistic looking oysters in oyster shells.
Fresh raw oysters are considered a delicacy in the Gulf Coast region of the United States. In Louisiana, the consumption of raw oysters is part of the state""s culinary culture and tradition.
Natural oysters are protected by a two piece shell, which encloses the oyster. Oysters are prepared for human consumption by prying open the oyster shell, removing the top shell, and leaving the oyster in the lower shell, or xe2x80x9chalf-shell.xe2x80x9d Raw oysters are stored on ice in the shell, and are not opened until immediately before they are to be consumed. In a restaurant or bar, the raw oysters on the half-shell are typically, presented to the diner in the form of a half-dozen or a dozen oysters arranged on a large platter. When the diner is ready to eat an oyster, he or she removes the oyster from its half-shell.
There is a large market for handcrafted sculptures that replicate items of nature. As far as the inventor, who is a taxidermist and artist by trade, is aware, there are no methods for reproducing the appearance of a natural oyster on the half-shell. There is thus a need for the methods and manufactures described below.
Accordingly, a manufacture that resembles a natural oyster on the half-shell is provided comprising, generally, an oyster half-shell having a painted artificial oyster fixed therein. The oyster is painted with a certain set of colors in a particular order to thereby create the coloring and appearance of a natural oyster. The shell is preferably a natural oyster shell having an oyster cavity on an interior surface thereof. The artificial oyster is preferably formed from hot glue. A coating of cream colored paint covers an outer surface of the artificial oyster. A coating of tan colored paint intermittently covers the cream colored paint, leaving portions of the cream colored paint exposed on the outer surface. A coating of dark brown colored paint intermittently covers the cream and tan colored paints, leaving portions of the cream and tan colored paints exposed. A coating of metallic bronze colored paint intermittently covers the cream, tan, and dark brown colored paints, leaving portions of the cream, tan, and dark brown colored paints exposed. To further enhance the appearance of natural oyster, a splotch of white colored paint is preferably placed over an eye region of the artificial oyster, a splotch of black or black-gray colored paint is preferably placed immediately adjacent the eye region of the artificial oyster. Each color of paint is preferably applied before the preceding colors of paint dries, to thereby mute each of the colors. A coating of clear coat covers the painted artificial oyster to thereby give the artificial oyster a wet, translucent appearance.
Methods of forming the artificial oyster from hot glue and of applying the layers of paint are provided. The artificial oysters can be used for various purposes, including taxonomic displays, decorative displays, as components of necklaces, and as various items of a decorative or trinket nature. The methods of the invention also provide a means of using waste oyster shells.